ncislafandomcom-20200215-history
G. Callen
| }} }} |image = |caption = G. Callen in the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3/Hawaii Five-0 Season 2 crossover episode, "Touch of Death". |name.birth = |name.full =Grisha Aleksandrovich Nikolaev |alias = Numerous |gender = Male |born = March 11, 1970 (45) |died = |status =Alive |occupation = |portrayed =Chris O'Donell |section.fa = |first.ncis = |first.ncisla = |appearance.list = show |Title = G. Callen|Actor = Chris O'Donnell|First Appearance = Legend: Part 1|Name = Grisha Alexandrovich Nikolaev|Hair = Brown|Occupation = NCIS Special Agent|Image = CG.png|Episode Count = 160|Last Appearance = Matryoshka Part 2|Family Members = Clara Callen (mother) ✝ George Callen (grandfather) ✝ Amy Callen (sister) ✝ Nikita Alexsandr Reznikov (father) |Relationships = Tracy Rosetti (ex-wife, undercover) Kristin Donnelly (ex-girlfriend) Joelle Taylor (ex-girlfriend)}} G. Callen (born: Grisha Aleksandrovich Nikolaev) is a Russo-Romani American NCIS Special Agent and also a member of the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles, which is run by Henrietta Lange. Like his good friend and fellow NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs who runs the NCIS: Major Case Response Team in Washington D.C, Callen is the also the lead Agent of the Office of Special Projects with his partner being former Navy SEAL, Sam Hanna. Biography Pre-Series G. Callen is 45 years old as of this year (2015). Born in Romania to Nikita Aleksandr Reznikov and Clara Callen, a CIA agent, young G. Callen lived a relatively normal life up until the age of six or seven. Clara's father had killed many members of the Comescu family, which led to a bloody feud between the two families. In retaliation, the Comescu family killed Callen's grandfather, George Callen Senior, and Clara fled to the U.S with her two children, Callen, and his sister, Amy. Unfortunately, the Comescus still held a strong, undying grudge against the Callens, and an assassin working for the family later killed Clara while another man distracted young Callen by giving him a toy solider. Henrietta Lange, a member of the CIA who had been Clara's handler, was sent to help Clara and her children, but she was too late. Callen and his sister, Amy, were brought to the U.S. after the death of their mother and were placed in the foster care system in separate homes. Amy spent most of her time in an orphanage, while Callen constantly went from one foster family to another. During her childhood, Amy sneaked out with one of the other girls from the orphanage to a nearby river, where she accidentally fell in and was drowned. Hannah, the girl she was with at the time, could not save her, and when she went back to the orphanage, she slept in Amy's bed and took on her name. Hannah was able to keep the whole thing a secret, until Callen discovered he had a sister and went looking for her, only to find Hannah instead. She later explained everything to him about his sister. Upon turning 18, Callen presumably joined the Army, and some years later ended up working for the CIA. He then joined NCIS where he had various assignments, one of which brought him to Serbia and Russia where he met Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Some time after this, Callen was assigned to the Office of Special Projects in L.A. where he currently works. After a few years working with NCIS, Callen wanted to know more about his family, and wanted to know what the "G." from his first name stood for. No one in the many foster care homes he had grown up in knew what it meant, and so he had lived his whole life without a first name. Hetty had been protecting Callen from the Comescus his whole life because they were looking for him and wanted to kill him as part of the continuation of their families' blood feud. Hetty knew that if Callen found out about his family and the Comescus killing his mother, Callen would go back to Romania to find out more about his family and may be killed in the process. When the secret was close to being revealed, Hetty resigned from NCIS in order to go back to Romania and try to make the Comescus believe that Callen had been killed in a shooting, which had taken place during the NCIS/NCIS: Los Angeles crossover episode. She presented them with a false death certificate, but the head of the Comescu family did not believe her, and Hetty was wounded in the prcoess of being rescued by Callen, Sam, Deeks, and Kensi. NCIS Season 6 Like Lara Macy, Eric Beale, Kensi Blye, Nate Getz and Sam Hanna, Callen made his first appearance in the NCIS Season 6/NCIS: Los Angeles backdoor pilot, Episode:Legend (Part 1). However, at the end of Episode:Legend (Part 2), Callen was wounded in a drive-by shooting that Sam also happened to be witness and in the next episode, , was described as being in critical condition. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 Four months later, Callen returned to his duties in the premiere episode, Episode:Identity and became the new head Agent of the OSP team. In Episode:Pushback, it was revealed that a former CIA operative Ethan Stanhope arranged the assassination attempt. Stanhope desired to eliminate all persons with knowledge of Operation Cossack a joint NCIS/CIA operation in Russia that failed when it was compromised by Stanhope. Stanhope's goal was to conceal his treasonous actions and prevent any adverse disclosures that would have harmed his business ventures. Despite Stanhope's best efforts, Callen, backed by Sam and Kensi succeeded in arresting Stanhope, finally ending the case for good. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 In Episode:Pa Make Loa (Hawaii Five-0), a crossover with NCIS: Los Angeles and also a part of Hawaii Five-0 Season 2, Callen traveled to Hawaii with Sam after learning that Callen's sworn enemy, Dracul Comescu and who was now on the NCIS: Los Angeles's Most Wanted list had been sighted in Hawaii. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 Callen goes to Iran to capture Marcel Janvier aka the Chameleon. He forces the Chameleon to set up a meet with an arms dealer. The Chameleon then gives up Callen's partner, Sam Hanna. Callen is furious and sends Kensi and Granger to find Sam. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 Callen and Sam are trapped in and underwater submarine that is headed for a Marine Aircraft carrier. The sub has been made in to a torpedo and they are going to explode with the sub. They bust a hole in the sub to make their captors open the locked compartment they are trapped in. They then kill their captors and swim out of the sub. The Navy has blown up the sub just as Sam and Callen escaped. They blew it up because there were terrorists on the sub. Relationship with Colleagues Sam Hanna Callen and Sam are partners within the Office of Special Projects branch of NCIS, they share a stereotypical always comical "Buddy Cop" relationship that can sometimes be interpreted as brotherly. Sam is one of the handful of people that Callen trusts, evidenced by both being able to pick up on each other's quirks and bad habits. They have excellent teamwork in the field and are very loyal to one another and despite this, Sam still has a desire to learn more about Callen's mysterious past. Leroy Jethro Gibbs Callen and Gibbs served together at least twice--first in Serbia and then in Moscow. It hasn't been stated exactly when, how and where they met, though Callen does say that Gibbs saved his life "that first time" in Serbia. Callen has an intimate knowledge of Gibbs' past, as he is aware of Gibbs' boat-building hobby and his three failed marriages. It is interesting that Gibbs, in NCIS episode 1|0aat}}|Legend Part 1, corrects and freely reveals to Callen that he had been married four times, indicating that Gibbs by now trusts Callen with this information. By his own admission in 1|0aat}}|Legend Part 1, Callen considers both Macy and Gibbs family. Callen is one of the few people that Gibbs permits to call him "Jethro." Henrietta Lange Callen's relationship with Hetty is one of mutual respect and trust. Conversely, although Hetty's position as operations manager requires her to run a tight ship, she at times lets down her guard and adopts a motherly attitude towards Callen. This motherly attitude is demonstrated at the conclusion of Identity when she covered the sleeping Callen with a blanket before she departed for the night. In the later seasons, it is revealed that Hetty is the one that got Callen out of the Orphanage and into foster care. She was his mother's CIA handler. It is also revealed that Hetty knows more about Callen than she lets on. Tracy Rosetti Callen's relationship with Tracy is strained because, although he respects her commitment to the mission, he is still angry that she chose her career over their Partnership. His anger stems from feelings of abandonment because while on a mission the conditions deteriorated and Callen was detained by local authorities. Rather than compromise the mission by attempting to extricate Callen from his difficult situation, she retreated to a safe house maintained by the Agency. Kensi Blye Callen's relationship with Kensi is one seen between siblings. Callen treats Kensi as a little sister. He goes out of his way to protect and care for her. Kensi knows that Callen will always have her back and will protect her. Callen frequenty acts like an over-protective older brother. Marty Deeks The relationship between these to is sort of a tease and torment. Mostly from Callen to Deeks. This is partly because of the difference between them (cop vs. federal agent) and the fact that Marty is just so tease-able. However, both of them know that it is only play and in reality they are part of a team and will always look out for one another and have each other's back. Callen was also the most accepting of Deeks (from the team) when he first became LAPD's liaison. Nell Jones Nell and Callen are chill. Callen gets most of his information from Nell even if Hetty tells Nell to not give him any. Self-defense kills *Kalil Abramson *Jose Taro *Malcolm Tallridge (shared with Sam) *Tom Smith *Tiny *Eugene Keelson *Dracul Comescu *Vasille Comescu *Rick Medina (shared with Sam and Kensi) *Neil Corby *Karim Akbari (shared with Sam and Kensi) Trivia *Has been seen driving an Aston Martin in recent episodes of the show. *He is a New England Patriots Fan. * Callen's cars over the years have varied, from a silver Aston Martin Rapide to various Mercedes Benz, and even a couple of Jaguars. His first one was a standard Jaguar XKR. He then upgraded to the more powerful XKR-S * Has been dating Joelle Taylor since War Cries (5x14) after a blind date set up by Sam and Michelle Hanna. * Sam's daughter Cam calls him Uncle Callen * Quotes Callen: What are we, if anyone asks? : Sam: Uhh, city inspectors? : Callen: No, no one talks to city inspectors. : Sam: Okay, you're a realtor, and I'm your client. You're showing me an apartment. : Callen: Do I look like a realtor? : Sam: Okay, I'm a realtor, and you're the guy looking for an apartment. Can we go? : Callen: Would I live in a place like this? I don't even know if I can afford a place like this. : Sam: That's why I'm showing you, to see if you'd wanna live in a place like this. : Callen: Does it have a Jacuzzi? : Sam: If it has, I'm going to drown you in it. External Links *CBS Press Release on NCIS Legend Part1 Episode.621 *CBS Press Release for NCIS: Los Angeles episode 1.01 Category:NCIS Agents Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Romanian